Total Drama: Lights Camera Action
Overview This Year Total Drama: Lights Camera Action goes on a set where 12 participants in a recording studio tying to win a million big ones, but they will have to go through challenges they wont expect. Soon when they arrived they were divided into two teams, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. Total Drama: Light Camera Action is my own version of TDA. 12 cast members battle it out to be the winner of TD:LCA. (This story is written in Jacky point of view) Elimination In Total Drama: Lights Camera Action the elimination ceremony happens after every other challenge. The team or players that haven't received immunity will vote off another contestant via electronic devices. The participant who receives the most votes leaves the competition. Episode 1 ' Alien Resurr-eggtion' ' Day - 1' I was sitting in the front row with the cast of this season. I could see that we’re getting close to our destination. I could already sense the drama that awaits. The bus finally stopped and Chris was standing outside by the Parking lot waiting for us to come out. I grabbed my backpack and I headed my way out, Chris introduced us to the whole world. “Here’s our Season 2 of Total Drama, Lights, Camera, ACTION!” Chris said. I was the first one to get off the bus and Harold was behind when he bumped into me for not looking. Chris made us get into a cart and took us outside of a movie set. Chris was explaining how the rules is the same as the previous season were one team wins and the other one lose. At the end of a challenge the losers would have to go through the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Before we went into the set Chris put us into team, I was placed in The Killer Grips along with Courtney, Dakota, Brick, Duncan, and the new guy CJ. As for the Screaming Gaffers the team members are Gwen, Dawn, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, and Scott. We went into the movie set and Chris explained the first challenge. “Today movie genre, aliens! So for your challenge, find an alien egg before mama alien finds you”. Chris explained. We were all in the set walking around looking at our GPS to see if we picked up something. We heard some weird noise coming from another room and everyone panicked. My team turned around and went the other way; we left the Screaming Gaffers alone. Duncan picked something up on the GPS so we all followed it. We heard one of the Screaming Gaffer teammate yell so we all ran away. We eventually found the boiler room which the eggs were in so we all grabbed an egg and headed out. We found our way and Chris announced that we won the challenge, and that the Screaming Gaffers have to vote someone out. Back at the girls cabin, I thought it was my time to try to make some new friends. I was laying in my bed talking to Leshawna and Gwen about how the game works, they were giving me advice to stay away from some people, and then out of nowhere Courtney came barging into the door. “You better stay away from Duncan unless you want to see another day” she said. Gwen ignored her and Courtney left the cabin. At the award ceremony, the Screaming Gaffers sat down and had to vote somebody off. Chris called out the people who were safe, “Dawn, Gwen, and Scott, you’re safe”. The bottom 3 were Harold, Tyler and Leshawna, eventually Chris called out Tyler and Leshawna. I couldn’t help to think that maybe Scott had something to do with this since he had an evil smile on his face and I find it really strange why Leshawna didn’t do anything to save him…. Well that was my first day and now it’s time to get some sleep because tomorrow, we have another challenge waiting for us. So goodnight. Buzzzz.png|I arrive to the set as I say hello to the whole world who is watching. Screaminggafferzzz.png|The Screaming Gaffer react to the noise while Tyler trips. Roomfight.png|Courtney tells Gwen to stay away from Duncan. Elithothothtohto.png|Harold, Tyler, and Leshawna in the bottom 3. Episode 2 ' Riot on Set' ' Day - 2' Its morning and Courtney is keeping me and Dakota up so she can talk strategy. Of course Courtney’s list of who to eliminate first is Duncan and Gwen but I thought we should just go for the bigger threats like Scott or Duncan but Courtney wanted it her way and wouldn’t stop bragging. Eventually we came down to a decision that we were going to stick together and we just needed one more person in this ‘alliance’ to help us succeed. Chris called us out for the next challenge. I stood next to the new guy CJ…he’s kind of cute. ANYWAYS Chris said that our first part of the challenge was to bring the set up on the hill. So everyone grabbed something and started to head up. As we were heading up with all our stuff Brick tripped on a rock and the cameras fell down the hill! We eventually got to the top and the Screaming Gaffers were already there. Chris said that the real challenge was just to begin. He explained that we needed to make two different scenes with the supplies we had. My team huddled up as we discussed what we should do. Courtney thought we should do a dramatic movie scene. Dakota being the fame hunger that she is volunteered to be the main cast of this film along with Courtney and CJ. As for the other team, Leshawna, Dawn, and Tyler were going to be in the movie scene. Chris gave us 20 minutes to practice our lines and to rehearse. 20 minutes have passed so it was time to record. Dakota, CJ, and Courtney got on set and they got ready. The cameras start rolling and they start to do there scenes. Everything was going great, till Dakota started to get out of character; Dakota was in front of the camera most of the time and wouldn’t let the camera focus on Courtney and CJ! They eventually finished the scene and as for the Screaming Gaffers Tyler forgot his lines so he panicked. Chris looked at both movies and he decided which team was going to win…the Screaming Gaffers won…because Chris said that it turned drama into comedy and he loves comedy. I was kind of scared but I know that I didn’t do anything bad I was just on the sidelines for today. Back at the trailer Courtney asked me and Dakota to sit down. Courtney said that we need atleast one other person in this ‘alliance’ to help us get rid of Duncan. Courtney told Dakota to go call CJ in here, so she went. While Dakota went to get CJ she got closer to me and told me that we need to vote her off. I was confused I thought we were going to stick to this alliance, if she’s going to backstab her like that how can I even trust her and what if she does the same to me. I just agreed and told her I would do it. When CJ came he asked what was going on. Courtney said that we were going to vote off Duncan. CJ and Dakota agreed. CJ left the trailer and Courtney went outside too. I sat next to Dakota and she had this face on her look like she knew she was safe. Its close to mid-night, we all went to the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Chris explained the voting process that we need to click the face of the player we wanted to vote off. It was time to vote, I scroll down the device and found Dakota’s icon. I felt so bad I couldn’t do it so I clicked on Duncan’s face. Everyone voted. I got the first award! I was so shocked I couldn’t believe it. The next one went out to Brick then CJ. Dakota looked at Duncan and Duncan looked at Courtney. Courtney got the next award. Dakota smile dropped. I had a feeling that Duncan was going to get eliminated. The last award went to…Duncan. Dakota was confused and she turned to Courtney and told her that I thought we had an agreement of voting off Duncan. Courtney was like, oops sorry. Dakota left the scene and got on the Lame-o-sine. We all went back to the trailers and Courtney didn’t say a word to me. I just got on my bed and went to sleep. Goodnight.